Sleepover Movie Party at Shining Time Station transcript
Scene 1: Inside the station/Outside Billy's workshop Matt, Becky, Kara, Stacy, Billy, JB King and Barton Winslow are decorating for the sleepover movie party. Felix: "Wow, things are looking super good for the sleepover movie party." Olivia: "I know, look at all of the decorations." Stacy: "Now, Schemer, just try not to eat all of the snack foods, we need them for the sleepover movie party." Schemer: "You can count on me, Ms. Jones, I'll be the hard working man in the nick of time, as if." Schemer: Laughter Billy: "Good thing we got the DVD player and the movie slide sheet prepared so we'll know which movies to choose from." Inside the jukebox Tito: "Wow, they sure are extremely busy getting prepared for the sleepover movie party." Didi: "They sure are working super hard." Tex: "Hey, I have an idea." Rex: "Let's play somethin'." Grace: "Hit it, Tito." Begins Tito: In the town '' ''where I was born lived a man who sailed to sea Tex: and he told us of his life '' ''in the land of submarines Rex: so we sailed up to the sun 'til we found a sea of green Tex: and we lived beneath the waves' in our yellow submarine Tito: we all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine, yellow submarine we all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine, yellow submarine Tex: and our friends are all aboard many more of them live next door and the band begins to play Continues Rex: we all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine, yellow submarine we all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine, yellow submarine Continues Again Tito: as we live a life of ease every 1 of us has all we need Tex:'' sky of blue and sea of green'' in our yellow submarine Rex: we all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine, yellow submarine '' Tex: ''we all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine, yellow submarine Tito: we all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine, yellow submarine Back outside the Jukebox/inside the station Felix: "I sure hope nothing disappears from the sleepover movie party table." Mr. Conductor appears right on the sleepover movie party table. Mr. Conductor: "Hey, kids, how are you all doing this fine evening?" Olivia: "We're doing good, Mr. Conductor, we just finished setting up for the sleepover movie party." Mr. Conductor: "You know something? that reminds me of when they were preparing for movie night that 1 time, I'm gonna tell you all about it." Mr. Conductor: Golden Signal Whistle All-New Thomas and Friends story segment: Rosie's movie night Narrator: Thomas, Percy, Oliver, Duck, Rosie, Stanley, Gordon, Henry, James, Edward, Emily, Mavis, Duncan, Bill and Ben were puffing along in perfectly good harmony, but Percy and Rosie were arguing about the time Rosie’s box cars got destroyed. Rosie: “I’m not letting you outta my sight, Percy, ‘til you pay for my broken box cars!” Percy: “My box cars, my box cars, that’s all I ever hear from you!” Rosie: “Right, and I may be a super spirited engine, which means I’m perfectly clear of what I am, but you’re not getting away without paying.” Percy: “Oh yeah?!? says who?!?” Edward: “Hey, uh, Percy? Rosie? maybe if you 2 would spend a little less time shouting and arguing with 1 another and pay close attention to where we’re going, we would all be back at the Roundhouse by now, come on, we’re gonna be late, we need to get this show on the road.” Narrator: Back home at the Roundhouse, Mr. Percival and his gang had some super exciting news for them. Mr. Percival: “Tonight is movie night for everybody on Sodor.” Narrator: The railroad engines were very excited. Fat Controller: “Thomas, you’ll be in charge of pulling the popcorn train.” Thomas: “Thanks, kind sirs and ma’am.” Fat Controller’s Wife: “Percy, you’re pulling the candy snacks train.” Percy: “How delightful.” Mr. Percival: “Oliver, you’ll pull the ticket booth train.” Oliver: “I knew that would be the job for me.” Fat Controller: “And, Toby, Duck, Duncan, Bill and Ben, you’ll pull the movie theater seats.” Toby: “What a good idea.” Duck: “Let’s do it.” Oliver: “This can be a super good movie night.” Duncan: “Movie nights are never complete without movie theater seats.” Bill: “It’ll be just like an outdoor movie theater.” Ben: “I think it just might work.” Rosie: “Wait just 1 minute, what about me?” Fat Controller’s Wife: “Well, Rosie, you’re gonna pull the DVD movie train.” Narrator: Rosie was very delighted at that idea, and she forgot about the time Percy destroyed her box cars by accident, so they all went out to do their hard work. Narrator: Thomas was pulling the popcorn train when he saw Bertie on the main road. Thomas: “Oh hello, Bertie, are you excited about movie night?” Bertie: “I sure am, Thomas, I can hardly wait to see what movie you’re gonna watch tonight.” Narrator: Thomas continued his delivery routine. Narrator: Meanwhile, Percy was doing a real good job of pulling the candy snacks train when he saw Terence and Trevor working in the fields. Percy: “Terence, Trevor, good afternoon.” Terence: “Good afternoon, Percy.” Trevor: “Are you excited about the movie you’re gonna watch tonight?” Percy: “I sure am excited, you guys, I bet this movie is gonna be super thrilling and hilarious.” Narrator: Percy continued doing his job. Narrator: On the other side, Toby, Duck, Duncan, Bill and Ben were pulling the movie theater seats while Oliver was pulling the ticket booth train on his side. Oliver: “Everybody’s gonna be thrilled when they get their movie tickets.” Toad: “They sure are, Mr. Oliver, in fact, they’re gonna have the best movie seats in town.” Duck: “I wonder what kind of movie we’re gonna watch tonight.” Duncan: “We’ll just need to wait and find out.” Bill: “I bet this movie’s gonna be dynamite.” Ben: “I bet it’s gonna be super thrilling.” Narrator: Rosie was doing her best at pulling the DVD movie train, when suddenly, there was trouble ahead, she fell right into a land mine. Rosie: “Yikes, I’m sunk.” Rosie’s Driver: “Back up, Rosie, back up.” Narrator: But it was no use, Rosie was still stuck in the land mine. Rosie: “Oh dear, now I’ll never make it back in time for movie night.” Narrator: Just then, she saw Henry coming right up behind her. Henry: “Fallen down a land mine, haven’t you, Rosie? well I’m gonna pull you outta there in a jiffy.” Narrator: Henry’s driver and fireman coupled a big long rope around Henry, and with teamwork, Henry pulled Rosie outta the land mine. Rosie: “Finally, now I can finish my routine.” Narrator: And Rosie continued helping everybody on the job. Narrator: Back at the Roundhouse for movie night, Mr. Percival had a very special announcement for all of the railroad engines. Mr. Percival: “Everybody, we have an announcement to make.” Fat Controller: “This is gonna be a very exciting movie night.” Fat Controller’s Wife: “We’re all gonna watch the movie titled The Day in the Entire Life of Our Good Friends.” Narrator: And the movie clips were now playing on the big movie screen. Thomas: “Hey look, there’s the time I crashed into the station master’s house during breakfast time.” Henry: “That was so hilarious.” Duck: “And there’s the time I crashed into the C&B Barber Shop and the barber lathered my face all over with shaving cream, but he finally realized I was being a very brave engine to prevent a serious accident.” Oliver: “I look so hilarious when I crashed those old Freight Cars.” Rosie:“Oh my gosh, there’s the time I worked with Emily as a team to help pull the Funfair Special to make up for the mistakes I made.” Narrator: And so the railroad Engines enjoyed the movie and had wonderful flashback memories. Scene 2: Back inside the station Aiden: "Wow, Thomas and his good friends sure have wonderful memories of their past years." Mr. Conductor: "That's exactly right, Aiden, and even Duck remembers the time he crashed into the C&B Barber Shop to prevent himself from crashing right into James and causing a terrible accident." Craig: "I guess it's time to begin the movie right now." Billy shows up with the movie slide projector and Matt, Becky, Kara and Stacy show up with the movie sheet. Matt: "Okay, everybody, let's begin our flashback memories movie right now." All of the guests have snack chips and soda pops with them. Flashback Memory: Billy's Thanksgiving/''Billy's Party'' (archive footage from the 90s) Flashback Stacy: "Oh, Ginny, please, just try to calm down and tell us what happened." Flashback Ginny: "Well, you know my dog." Flashback Stacy: "Yes? the 1 you renamed Mr. Filthy?" Flashback Ginny: "Yeah well this time, he's really gone and done it." Flashback Ginny: "I took the turkey outta the oven and he's lookin' at it like a pointer, and I thought: That's kinda cute, when all of a sudden, he lunged, attacked, ran out the back door with it and tore it to shreds." Flashback Stacy: "Oh!" Flashback Ginny: "And now, I don't have a turkey." Flashback Kara: "Mr. Filthy is a bad dog." Flashback Ginny: "From now on, his new name is Mr. Get Outta There." Flashback Ginny: "Oh what am I gonna do? my nephew and his wife are comng for dinner." Flashback Stacy: "You know something?" Flashback Ginny: "What?" Flashback Stacy: "There's a place in Dillylick that has precooked turkeys and I'm sure they're open for at least half another hour." Flashback Ginny: "Oh, I can't make it to Dillylick." Flashback Billy: "Well you could if I took you there." Flashback Ginny: "You'd do that for me?" Flashback Billy: "Sure." Flashback Ginny: "Oh come on, let's go, time's a wastin'." Another Flashback Memory: Crackpot (footage from the 90s) Flashback Kara: "I think Stacy hates me." Flashback Dan: "Aunt Stacy doesn't hate you, she's just mad at you." Matt: "Wow, Becky, you, Dan and Kara were real young kids back in those days." Becky: "We sure did, Matt, it shows all about Ginny, Midge and your cousin's wonderful memories." Barton Winslow: "Well it's getting closer to bedtime, so we should all get our beauty sleep for the entire evening. Category:All-New Shining Time Station season 1 episode scripts